A Fight For Love
by GoddessCassia
Summary: Celeste, a young princess. risks her own life to help the Survey Corp defeat the Titans. With Eren, the titan shiftier and Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. Can Celeste and Levi find the balance between saving humanity and falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

A Fight For Love

The year was 845 when the 2nd uprising of the Titans took over the wall Maria. Many refugees boarded a fleeing boat to the inner wall Rose. A young Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert seek shelter. "I'm going to get us some food from the Military." Armin suggested since they all were getting hungry. "Okay, that sounds good." Mikasa nodded as she looked over a waking Eren. Armin ran out the stable to get the food. Eren's eyes shot open. "What happened to me? I had a nightmare about our mom and dad." Eren squinted his eyes and grabbed his head. "You were only dreaming. We're safe here for now." Mikasa rubbed the top of his head. "Alright, I guess." Eren slowly stood up to his feet. "Let's go, Armin's outside getting us some food." Mikasa held his hand and the walked out the stable together.

There so many refugees outside, all disarayed that it was getting difficult for the military to give out food, at the rate it was going, there seemed like there wasn't going to be enough food for all of them. Armin ran back to Eren and Mikasa. "Here you go, my grandfather was able to get extras for us." Armin handed them each a loaf of bread. "I know it's not much but it's all we could get." Eren and Mikasa were just grateful to even receive anything. "Aish...This is such a hassle, there's not enough food to go around. Those titans should have eaten a few more then we'd have enough for everyone, and nobody would have to fight over anything." A cadet sighed and crosses his arms. Hearing those words angered Eren to the stomped over there to give the cadet a peace of his mind. "Eren wait!" Mikasa called to stop him. Eren was far to angry to heed her words. He ran up and kicked him in the shin. *WHACK* "Ow! Son of a bitch!" The cadet roared in fury. He punched Eren and he fell on the ground hard. "Don't you there say that! You haven't seen the damage the titans done to us!" Eren gritted his teeth and shouted. Armin and Mikasa ran to his aide. A mysterious person in a dark ran up to them to stop the commotion.

**Celeste**

I traveled a bit far to get here. As soon I heard the horrible news of titans horrible deeds I knew something had to be done. I asked my father to help supply the military police with enough of food for the refugees. I personally helped hand out giving the food. Of course I had a dark cloak on so no one could figure out what my true identity was. My heart was enveloped with agony as I quickly looked over fear and pain stricken faces of the survivors of the titan rampage. They had nothing while I was super fortunate to come from a privileged background. I probably couldn't understand how they felt, but I still cared enough to help out. Seeing as the titans wanted wipe all of the human race. From that moment on I knew I had to take drastic measures, even if it mean killing the titans to save all of humanity. I kept handing out food in silence when I saw the food supply starting to dwindle. "Aish...This is such a hassle, there's not enough food to go around. Those titans should have eaten a few more then we'd have enough for everyone, and nobody would have to fight over anything." I was right in earshot of that cadet. I was highly disappointed by what he said. How careless some humans were. I saw a boy around my age march right up to the cadet then kick him. The cadet punched him hard and he landed on the ground. I was applauded by his behavior. What right did he have to punch a young boy, even if you deserved that kick to the leg. I ran up to them to stop the fighting.

"Hey! What do you're to him?!" Celeste yelled silencing the crowd around them. The cadet turned around looked at the hood figure. "And who the hell are you!" He shouted, spit flying airborne from his mouth. "Is that how you speak to people of high authority?" Celeste scoffed. Laughter ripped from his throat. "HAHA! You?! What power can you have?!" He held his sides. Celeste slowly removed her hood. The sun hit her forehead at the perfect angle and highlighting her caramel skin The amethyst jewels that made a flower pattern adorned her forehead. The cadets eyes widen. "No way! That's a royal crest." He shushed a whisper. "I'm sorry for the disrespect." He immediately got down one knee. "Rise. Leave them alone, and get back to work." He got up and rushed back to his station. Celeste turned around and put the hood on. "Wait!" a boy called out to her. Celeste turned to see the boy that got punched. "Yes?" He cleared his throat. "Thank you. Who are you?" He wonder. "No one important." She smiled, feeling like she did a good deed. Eren wasn't going to accept that answer. "But he bowed to you!" Celeste only giggled. "I'll tell you next time, since I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very often." Celeste turned back around and walked away like nothing ever happened. Eren was shocked by this. "What? Seeing me often? Who is she?" Eren couldn't put his finger on it. He'd have to see her again to get his question answered


	2. Chapter 2

Our Unfortunate Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or it's characters. I only own the OC. **

**P.S. I also changed Celeste's age.**

**Here is a quick description of Celeste.**

**Name: Celeste ****Sinclair**

**Status: Princess**

**Age: 20**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Hair Color: Black/Brunette, wavy, long**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Skin tone: Caramel**

**Race: Black**

**Onto the story!**

**Year 850**

5 years had passed since the titans took over wall Maria, so many deaths and so much destruction has happened. Eren, Mikasa, Armin joined the Survey Corp to stop the advance on the titans. Celeste spent that time perfecting her fighting techniques, Celeste was no ordinary princess, she wouldn't take crap from anyone, including her parents. Once she set her mind on something, she was going to finish it, because she was that determined. Seeing the destruction and deaths first-hand, Celeste knew she had to something. Celeste took the time to practice fighting, sword, techniques. She felt as if it was her destiny to help save humanity.

Celeste her way to the wall Rose, still being on the outside, she knew there would be titans in the area. She wore the same dark cloak and had 2 razor sharp swords crossed and held with strap. Celeste treded softly, knowing the air can become deathly silent at anytime, so she always kept her guard up. *step* *step* then...*silence* "They're coming, moment of truth. Kill them before they devour me." Celeste thought, She closed her eyes for a minute. *THUD* *THUD* *THUD* the footsteps of the titans became increasingly louder. Celeste shot open her eyes. 3 14 meter class titans running in her direction. Celeste put a hand on her forehead to reveal a seal. It was amethyst jewels and had silver lining.

"Seal Activate!" An invisible barrier surrounded Celeste and a flash. Celeste ran straight at them. "Phantom speed! Twister!" *BLAST* The powerful gust of wind carried the titans up in the air. Celeste jumped up in the air. She quickly and expertly sliced all 3 titans, and landed on the ground without a scratch. All the titan body parts fell down to the earth scattered everywhere. "Ahh"A sharp pain made Celeste grab her head. "I used too much power." Celeste to feel a little lightheaded. "I don't know if I can make to the wall at this rate. She deactivated the seal. Celeste gathered all the strength she had left in her body and started walking. She only made it to a alleyway not to far from the wall, before dropping, knocked out cold.

The Scout Regiment were coming back from outside to the wall Rose. By the looks on the Scouts faces, it was evident that their mission was not successful, and became a loss for humanity. "Well, that was a fail." Hanji sighed and shook her head. "As if we all don't know that, shitty glasses." Captain Levi rolled his eyes. "Aw come, don't be like that." Hanji slapped his back roughly. Levi just grunted and mumbled.

As they were passing an alleyway before approaching the wall Rose. Levi noticed a mysterious figure laying on the ground at the entrance of the alleyway. "Stop. There's something over there in that alley." Everyone on their horses halted. Levi and Hanji jumped off their horses and walked over to the cloaked figure. Levi knelt down and gently removed the figure's hood. It reveled a caramel toned girl with brunette hair tied in a neat bun. Soft gasps were heard from the Scouts.

"She's black...there's barely any of them left...tch." Levi looking closely at her facial features. "Seriously, what the hell she doing outside the wall? All the people in this area were either evacuated or eaten by titans." Levi hissed, clearly annoyed because he had another thing to deal with.

"Is she alive?"

Levi put his hand on her neck to check for a pulse. "She's alive...she's lucky." Levi smirked. Hanji opened up her cloak. "Hmm...that's strange, she has no injures." Hanji looked over her body. "Look at her fingers." Hanji held the girl's hand up. Levi looked at the girl's hand and blinked. "So, what about it?" Hanji sighed. "You don't see what I'm talking about." Hanji points to the girl's nails. "See, she has a manicure, No ordinary girl has one. She has to be wealthy or from the capital. No normal girl can afford one." Levi now understood. "Chances are she has a great background, but it still doesn't explain why she's here." Levi fuzzed his eyebrows.

"It seems like we're going to have to her back with us since she's alive. We need to find out she is and how she got her." With that Levi scooped up the girl in his arms bridal style. Hanji noticed two sharp swords where Levi picked up the girl. "Hey, she's got swords. They look way better then our 3D maneuver gear blades." Hanji picked up the blades to further examine them. "Wow, its a bit heavy, and it's double-edged." She held the blade up to the light. "Blades like that are especially made for precision cuts. How did she get her hands on those?" Levi wondered before sighing. "Who know's. We'll keep them and question her when she wakes up." Hanji fiddled with the swords.

"Let's go."

The Scouting Regiment took the girl back to their headquarter and put her in a holding cell. "We'll let her out when she gives us the information we need." Levi leaned back on the wall across from the girl's holding cell.

"Ugh..." A groggy Celeste slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Celeste looked around the room, only to find herself in a dark and dingy cell. "What the f-!" Celeste tried to move her arms and legs only to see she was chained to the bed."Watch your language. I see you finally woke up." A male's voice rang in her ears. Celeste looked up to see a short, pale skinned male, with short black hair, and cold sterling blue eyes. "Who are you?! Why am I in here?!" Celeste shouted, fighting to get out of the chains. "Relax...tch. I'm Captain Levi. I found you, passed out in alley in wall Maria. I saved your life." Levi cracked his fingers. Hanji walked down the hallway. "How's it going?" Celeste saw a female. "She's up and she's already annoying." Celeste got slightly angry. "Who are you calling annoying, Captain Bib boy?!" Celeste snarled. Hanji clutched her sides and roared with laughter. "HAHAHA! She got you with that one, Levi!" Levi growled, shooting Hanji icy cold glare. Hanji remained laughing. "Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi walked over to the cell. "It's _Captain Levi._ You should be grateful I saved you little life." He corrected.

"Nooo...I like Captain Bib Boy better." Celeste smirked. Levi got a little heated. Hanji put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Brat! State your name!" Levi demanded. "Not with that attitude." Celeste huffed and turned her head.

This girl was really testing Levi's patience. " I'm Hanji Zoe. What is your name?" Hanji asked in a calm voice. Celeste turned her head to answer the lady because she was nicer then that guy. "Celeste. Celeste Sinclair." Levi sighed pulling up a chair to sit in and crossing his legs. "What pretty name for a pretty girl, don't you think Levi?" Levi glanced at Celeste and smirked. "Her face doesn't impress me." Celeste scoffed at him and mumbled. "_Stupide petit homme qui porte un bavoir_." Levi raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Celeste just looked at her fingernails and sighed. "Oh nothing." Levi run his hand through his hair. Boy was Celeste a real piece of work.

Celeste remembered she was carrying her swords before she passed out. Celeste panicked and looked all around her, just to find nothing. "My swords! What happened to my swords?!"

"We confiscated them." Levi deadpanned.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Celeste nearly had a heart attack. "Where did you get those swords? Did you steal any military equipment?" Levi's tone became serious. "No, those are _my_ swords. I wouldn't steal anything. These are custom swords. Only 2 in the world." Celeste explained. "Really?" Levi looked at her. "Yes." Celeste was confident. "Hanji, get the swords." Hanji left to retrieve the weapons.

"So, are you going to let me out of here?" Celeste felt her wrists and ankles getting sore.

"No. Not yet. So stop fighting with the chains."

Celeste gave an exasperated groan. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know. Just let me out."

"How do I know you won't try to run away?" Levi stood up and swung the keys around his finger.

"I won't. You have my word." Celeste promised.

"Good. Because if you try to, I'll kill you." Levi lowered his tone. Celeste wasn't scared of Levi, she had no reason to be.

Levi unlocked the cell and unchained Celeste. Celeste hissed and rubbed her wrists and ankles. Celeste hopped off the bed and walked out the cell with Levi following close behind her. Celeste leaned against the wall. "See, I told you I wasn't going to run." Celeste crossed her arms. Hanji came back withe the swords. "Oh I see you let her out. She decided to cooperate?" Hanji dragged the swords. Celeste panicked. "No Hanji! Please don't drag the swords! You're going to slice the ground!" Hanji was confused. Hanji looked down to see long cracks in the ground where she dragged the swords. "Wow, these swords are no joke. They slice right through the ground." Hanji was impressed. "The swords look custom. Looks at the handles, they're jewel encrusted." Hanji held the swords. "They must expensive." Levi held the swords. "Come with us Sinclair." Levi and Hanji led the way, and Celeste followed reluctantly.

They went into a room that looked an office. Celeste took a seat while Levi sat on the other side. Hanji leaned over by the wall. "What is your social status?" Levi said bluntly. Celeste thought very quickly. _"Crap. Should I tell him the truth?" _"Spit it out!" Levi spat. Celeste took a deep a breath. "I'm a princess." Levi smirked. Hanji's eyes widened. "I knew it!" Hanji clapped her hands together. "What was a little dumb _princess_ like you doing there passed out at Wall Maria." Levi propped his feet up on the table. Celeste crossed her arms and sat upright, she didn't show he was insulted by the way he called her princess. "I killed 3 titans before even getting to Wall Rose."

Hanji adjusted her glasses. "Seriously?! That was you who chopped up those titans into fine pieces?!"Celeste wasn't really the type to grab or show off. "Yes. It was me. My intention was to join the Scouting Regiment to help stop the titan invasion."Levi stood up. "Why would you want to risk your life, when you can be safe in a palace?" Celeste stood up and stared Levi in the eyes. "Because I can't sit idly by as titans eat the entire human race."

Levi just smirked at her. "Sinclair, where are you from?"

That was the kicker.

'I'm from Arcadia. That's on the outside."

Levi slammed down his fists on the table. "Don't lie! They're nothing beyond the walls but titans and death!"

Celeste took off the locket that around her neck and opened it up. "I'm not lying. Look at this." The locket contained pictures of the lands.

Levi was confused with was a first for him. "I can't believe it..."

"I understand that it will take time to realize, but it's true. I'll tell you all the information I can when I find out more." Celeste expression softened.

Levi paced back and forth across the room. _"Am I really going to let this bratty princess join the Scouting Regiment?" _Levi stopped pacing and sat back down his chair and clasped his hands together. Levi rolled his eyes. "You can join the regiment, under 2 conditions. You report to me of all the information you have and try not to die on the first day."

"Okay Captain Bib boy." Celeste fake smiled. Levi gritted his teeth. "It's _Captain Levi_, you brat!"

"Your training is in two days. You can leave."

Celeste picked up her swords. "Hanji, show the brat to the other recruits and her room where she'll stay."

Hanji got up from her seat. "You got it, Levi."

Celeste didn't like the fact that this Levi guy had to be her captain, she knew would wouldn't get along with him.

Hanji took Celeste to the girls dorm and got her a spare room to sleep in. Celeste knew it wasn't much from her standard state of living but she was thankful for a place to stay. "Celeste, have you eaten yet?" Now that she thought about it, Celeste felt her stomach grumble. "Oh no I haven't."

"Let's go, you can see the other recruits there." Celeste nodded in agreement. "Oh by the way. You should put your hair down. You look prettier that way." Hanji winked at her. Celeste just giggled, knowing no harm would be done. Celeste pulled out her bun and her long brunette, wavy locks cascaded down her back. They finally arrived at the cafeteria. "Hey you guys, I have a new face I want you meet!" Hanji pushed Celeste forward. "Hello, I'm Celeste Sinclair." Celeste smiled.

All of them looked at her. "She's black?" A guy shouted. "Yes, is that a problem?" Celeste flipped the hair near her face on her back. All the males started swooning over her. Eren noticed a girl with caramel skin being introduced to the others. "Come on, let's go meet her." Eren got up from the table, Mikasa and Armin followed behind. Eren up front to greet the girl. His eyes widen when he saw her familiar face. It was the girl he saw 5 years ago.

"It's you." Eren spoke up.

Celeste turned her head to see who was speaking to her. It was the same boy she helped out 5 years ago. Boy did he grow up. Celeste gave him a warm smile.

"We finally meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

"Well I see you guys know each other." Hanji laughed. "Well she helped me out 5 years ago." Eren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think you'd come back." Celeste laughed. "Of I was coming back. We had an agreement." Eren laughed sheepishly. "That's right. I'm Eren Yeager. You said you would tell me yours." Eren held out a hand out. "Celeste Sinclair." She shook his hand. "That's a french name right?" A blond boy with bowl cut hair and bright blue eyes piped. "Yes it is. It means heavenly." Celeste explained. "So I'll leave you all to get to know her." Hanji left the mess hall.

"So can you guys tell me your names?" Celeste looked around. "I'm Armin Arlert." The blond boy with the bowl cut said. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." The Asian girl replied. "So what branch are you in?" Eren asked. "I'm in the Scout Regiment." Celeste said. "Really? That means you'll be in my group." Eren eyes lit up. "Probably so." Celeste shrugged. "AHEM. Are you done flirting with the new girl yet Yeager?" Eren anger flared. "Shut up horse face!" A tall boy with short brown hair chuckled. He looked at bit cocky.

Celeste turned to his direction. The boy immediately froze up and blushed. "What's your name?" Celeste walked over him. "J-J-Jean K-Kricshstein." He rubbed his head. "Okay then." Celeste nodded. "Y-your so pretty!" He shouted, causing everyone to laugh at him. Jean blushed a deeper red. Celeste smirked at him. "Oh really? Thank you." Celeste crossed her arms and walked back to her original place of standing. All the others introduced themselves to Celeste.

Eren looked at Celeste, something about her was missing. "Your forehead." Eren pointed at it. "What about it?" Celeste seem confused. "Where's the purple and silver thing that was there? It was very shiny." Celeste realized he was talking about her seal. "Oh, that." Celeste put a finger on her lips. "You'll know sometime soon." Eren still had questions but he stayed silent.

They went to a table and sat down. Celeste had a bowl of soup, a potato and some bread in front of her and started to eat. "You want your potato?" Sasha poked her shoulder. "Sasha, let the girl eat! She just got here!" Connie face-palmed. "It's fine, I like sweet potatoes more. You can have it." Celeste said. Sasha's eyes lit up as she snatched the potato from Celeste's plate. "Celeste, you have beautiful hair. What do you to it?" A sweet Christa asked touching some strands of Celeste's hair. "I've had long hair since I was young. So I just use royal- I mean ordinary shampoo." Celeste had to be careful with her words. "Celeste, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking. "Eren questioned. "I'm 20." Celeste simply stated.

The table went silent. "You're older than us? You look 17 at most." Eren was shocked. "Thanks. I guess." She shrugged. "I guess she's too old for you Jean!" Connie laughed and slapped Jean's back. He looked a bit crushed.

Mikasa cleared her throat. "How did you arrive here?" Celeste sighed. "It's a long story so I'll make it brief." Everyone gathered around to hear the story. "So I ran into some trouble on the way here. I saw 3 titans, so I killed them, after that I fainted before I got to wall Rose and the Survey Corp found me, and apparently this "Captain Bib boy" saved me, then had the nerve to lock me up in a jail cell." Celeste put up air quotes whilst explaining. They looked shocked. "Captain Levi saved you?!" Sasha shouted with her mouth full of potato. "Yes, I didn't tell him to. What a jerk." Celeste gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. Eren up out his seat. "Did he hurt you?!"

"No, I wasn't injured." She answered. Eren gave a sigh of relief. After dinner the others went their respective quarters. Celeste followed the girls back their quarters. "Alright, see you tomorrow Celeste. Night!" Sasha waved at her enthusiastically. Celeste gave a small wave back and walked to her room. It was small and quaint, yet peaceful. Celeste sat on the bed gently, and laid down. "My decisions been made...There's no turning back now." She got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, then changed into some comfortable sleeping clothes. Celeste came back out and got in bed. Celeste closed her eyes and sleep take over her.

**_Levi's Office_**

"So Celeste is going to make an interesting cadet, don't you think?" Hanji fixed her glasses. "Tch. Who knows what she could do? Just because she took down 3 titans on her own, doesn't mean she may not die on the battlefield." Levi took a sip of his tea. Hanji nodded in understanding. "That's true, but there's something about her." Hanji couldn't put her finger on it. "Just because she's a stupid little princess, she better expect some royal treatment. I'll treat her just like the rest of the cadets." Levi huffed and put his feet up.

"That's fine, but go a bit easy on her. She is new here." Hanji filed through some paperwork on his desk. "Heh. I'll do the exact opposite. She under my watch, so I'll know how she's doing and how well or poorly she fights." Hanji just snickered in glee. "Hm? What's so funny?" Levi raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. "My my, Levi. You are really showing such interest in this girl. Have you already taken a fancy to her?" Hanji teased him. "Please. As if I would want some pampered princess." Levi sneered. He was over Hanji's shenanigans. "Just tell your self that. Something attracted you to her? Could it be her brown skin?" Hanji chuckled looking at him. Levi just started at her with a stoic and unfaltering expression then looked away. "Why would race be an issue, even though she's not my time, and none of us don't really have for relationships because of the state that humanity's in right now." Levi explained, looking back to take a sip of his now warm tea. What could he possibly do with dating right now. He had no interest in Celeste, and beside watching this girl going to add more on his plate, other then the two foot stack of overdue paperwork that Erwin gave to him. "Alright then, I guess I'll be on my way." Hanji stood up out of her chair. "Wait, before you leave, place the uniform in front of Sinclair's door. Levi handed the box with the uniform over to Hanji. "Sure thing." Hanji walked out his office.

Levi crossed his arms and mumbled. "Dumb shitty glasses, I would never take interest in a girl like Sinclair. She's got some nerve." Levi took his mind off that and began to fill the stack of overdue paperwork.


End file.
